In home workshops as well as industrial workshops it is often desirable to attach a shop vacuum or dust collector to a power tool such as a power saw, planer, sander, or other device, to collect the dust and chips generated by the machining operation. Convenience would require that the AC power to the vacuum be applied each time the AC power is applied to the power tool. Under such circumstances one may neglect to turn on the power to the dust collector when using the power tool and dust and chips will be allowed to escape into the work area, thereby defeating the purpose of attaching the dust collector to the power tool in the first place. Convention would suggest that this problem could be solved by connecting the power tool and the dust collector in some manner to the same AC power switch so that when the AC power is applied to the power tool, AC power is automatically applied to the dust collector. One of the disadvantages of this manner of connection is that the AC line fuse may blow or the circuit breaker may trip due to the high inrush current being drawn by the two motors starting at the same instant. Another disadvantage is that this manner of connection may not be physically practical such as in the case where the power switch for the power tool must be located on the handle of the tool itself, such as in the case of a handheld power planer or a handheld power sander. Convenience would require that the AC power be automatically applied to the dust collector whenever AC power is applied to the power tool and then only after the power tool has had time to reach normal operating speed and is drawing normal current, so that the in-rush current of only one motor be applied to the power line at any time.